What's Left of Me PROMO
by AnalystProductions
Summary: Promos, Preivews & info about my brand new drama/romance story "What's Left of Me", featuring Chad in a heartbreaking and beautiful journey to find the sonshine he wished away. What's Left of Me is now out - Chapter 7 UPDATED. CxS
1. PROMO 1

**S Y N O P S I S** : Twenty-three year old Chad Dylan Cooper wishes that Sonny Monroe didn't exist after an argument between them gets out of hand. Little did he know that his wish would actually come true. When it does, his whole world is turned upside-down in an overwhelming collision of love and drama as he ventures out to try and reverse the wish. But is it too late too late for second chances this time?

**N O T E S** : I have been planning this all day and have the story pretty much planned out. I think it has the potential to be my best story yet :D. But I don't want to let you all down, so it will be released when Seven Days is nearing it's end. I can't wait to release this story. The story is named after the song "_What's Left of me_" by Nick Lachey. I adore the song and it is going to be "the official song" for the whole story- the lyrics fit the story perfectly!

This is the promo for on-coming story "**What's Left Of Me**."

I recommend listening to: **watch?v=J3pKbSuXLeA** on youtube :) while reading the promo, but you don't have to!

* * *

**P R O M O **

**-**

**Chad Dylan Cooper was never one to believe in magic, yet alone things as insignificant as wishes.**

Scrunching up his fists, he screwed up his face and unlike the twenty-three year old man he actually was, he yelled like a three-year old throwing a toy out the pram.

"I hate you so much that _I wish you didn't exist_!"

**But what happens if…**

"Ok, you can come out now- you've made your point." Chad called out loudly, receiving many confused looks as he patrolled the studio rather edgily.

"Sonny, I _know_ I was a complete and utter jerk yesterday but this little _practical joke _(he waved his hands in the air dramatically) you and the rest of Chuckle City are playing isn't _funny."_

**A wish you didn't really mean to make…**

"Did you _fire _Sonny?! She doesn'tdeserve to be fired. She's the best thing that happened to your comedy show all those years ago. You watched her grow on the show from a teenage girl to a wonderful, beautiful actress and she rightfully has a place here-"

"-We've never had a Sonny on the show."

**...came true?**

"There has never _been _a Sonny on So Random." Zora stated in a blunt tone.

Swallowing-hard, Chad pointed his finger instantly at Zora. Staring at him incredulously, Zora blinked, gazing over to Nico and Grady who looked completely confused.

"I know what you're doing, and you can stop your _terrible_ excuse of acting right now." He turned from Zora, quickly gesturing towards Nico and Grady, making the pair jump a little.

"In fact you can _all _stop, because it's _not funny_." He narrowed his eyes, gazing from one member of So Random to the next suspiciously.

**What if the one person you pretended to hate but secretly loved disappeared off the face of the earth?**

"I'm sorry, we have no records of an Allison or Sonny Monroe."

Clenching his fists, Chad rested his head against the glass, leaning further into the phone.

"Can you _please _check again?"

**What if you were the only one who knew her name? **

"Who is this?" The women on the phone asked anxiously.

"It's Chad Dylan Cooper. Your daughter, she's _missing_-" He said desperately down the phone but was cut-off by a confused voice.

"-I don't _have _a daughter."

**How far would you go…**

_Today's top story: The search for his "Sonshine" continues- has the life of fame and fortune pushed superstar Chad Dylan Cooper over the edge? _

…**to find someone who no longer existed?**

"Chad, this, this _girl_. She's not real honey, you need to _stop _this."

Holding his breath, he sat up in the bed, shaking his head desperately.

"You have to believe me mum, because I'm _not _crazy. Sonny Monroe is _real- _she's been real for the past seven years."

**AnalystProductions presents,**

"You jerk, you _big jerk_!"

Chad rolled his eyes.

"No wonder you're STILL doing comedy on a pathetic _comedy show_- if that was supposed to get me to _apologise_ it didn't work. I meant what I said." he spat coldly, with absolutely no emotion in his voice.

**A story of love,**

"Please, I never meant what I said. A world without her is a world not worth living in," He said dejectedly feeling the first drop of rain fall onto his skin.

"I want things to go back to how they were; _please. _Bring her back."

**Friendship,**

They stopped talking when they noticed the look of pure shock on Chad's face.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Was I not like this _before_ you made this stupid 'wish' or whatever we're calling this situation?"

Chad scoffed and shook his head, it was the first genuine smile in weeks.

"No. Not at all; and _then _you met SonnyMonroe_" _

**And Drama.**

"Chad, you are seriously ill. If you believe enough in something, your mind _will _create memories that never existed, in enough detail to replace reality. Sonny Monroe is not real, she is an illusion your mind created, and she always will be an illusion."

He grinded his teeth together, pressing a hand to the bridge of his nose. _Don't listen to them, don't listen to the lies-_

"Sonny Monroe never _existed_-"

Chad stoop up unable to control his bottling anger.

"Shut-up ok?!"

His anger crumbled to despair, voice becoming a solemn whisper.

"Just- just _stop it." _

* * *

Cause I want you and I feel you,

Crawling underneath my skin

Like a hunger, like a burning,

To find a place I've never been

Now I'm broken and I'm faded,

I'm half the man I thought I would be.

But you can have...

**- W h a t ' s - L e f t - o f - M e -**

A Channy Story

**Coming to Fanfiction**

_o0o0o Will you take what's left of me? o0o0o_

_

* * *

_

**PLEASE NOTE**: What's Left of Me will be posted up as a New Story, the promo will be taken down once the story begins :D Please let me know if you want to read this story, the more people who want to read it, the quicker it'll arrive

:) I'm so excited about writing it for you :D


	2. PREVIEW

**Back from holiday(:**

**I am SO thrilled by the amazing repsonse I got from people saying that they want to read this story. I have never worked so hard on a story in my life, this is by far the biggest story I've ever tackled and I'm still worried about managing to pull it all off XD. I really hope you're going to enjoy this story. I've just finished planning the whole synopsis, and I'm so excited to start!**

**I thought I'd give you a sneak preview, just so you know that I have really been working extremely hard on it!**

**NOTICE: Chad is 23 in this story as is Sonny. So as they've got older I've matured their characters a little bit and mixed it in with the events of the past - that you'll discover in the preview and later on too :)**

* * *

Sonny Monroe, the _**L**__ove_ of your life, never did exist.

She was just an _**I**__llusion_. A feeble, narrow _**E**__s__c__ape_ route from the painful reality: you made her up. All in your head, a nice dream, that's all _**S**__he _was. They're lying to you.

They told you **LIES**.

Deception.

…

**W h a t ' s - l e f t - o f - m e **

**P R E V I E W - P ro l o g u e**

"_I hate you_!" Sonny screamed into Chad's face dramatically whilst storming down the road in frustration.

For a moment, the heartthrob stood motionless, the recent shot of Sonny Monroe's beautiful brown eyes losing their vibrancy and becoming a void of loathing replayed over in his head. God he _hated _how he was the only one capable of removing the sparkle in her eyes. He was the only one able to take away the source of sunlight that he so needed every second of every day but refused to admit it. Sonny was getting further out of his reach, and he would have killed to be able to act like Chad and not Chad Dylan Cooper- but that was impossible. _Nobody _ever saw Chad, he barely existed anymore. He was an echo of the past, a mirage in the distance.

"I hate you too!" The words unconditionally left his mouth.

Instantly, the brunette came to a stop in her stunning red ball gown. She turned around to face Chad, and he winced a little at the sight of her. Little miss Sunshine didn't look too sunny. In fact, she looked like she'd been thrown into torrential rain, which wouldn't stop bringing her down and down _and down_. Repetitively it was there, getting under her skin. In the midst of the evening, it was uncertain whether the fast blinks were indications of rage, or whether they were to hold back a waterfall of tears. Shoving his hands in his suit pockets, Chad averted her eyes nervously.

"Well, I hate you more." She childishly replied after a long silence.

Seven years ago, Chad would have made some snide, arrogant remark. Six years ago, Chad would have just shrugged it off, and pretended not to care. Five years ago, Chad would have offered a simple fond chuckle that would leave her basking in confusion. Four years ago, Chad he would have smiled a _genuine _smile, that had spread contagiously. Three years ago, Chad would have run a hand through her hair and ruffle it up before pulling her closer. Two years ago, he would have planted a soft kiss on her lips. But things had changed since then. So much had changed. Her voice was swathed in severity, and he feared it spoke only truth. _She hates me. She actually hates me. _Putting up a barrier to prevent the real Chad surfacing, Chad raised his eyebrows, folding his arms over his chest agitatedly.

"I don't think it's _possible_ for you to hate me more than I hate you."

He watched the bubbly brunette wince a little bit as the words gnawed at her ears. She bit back with bigger resistance. An army of steel-coated letters and sharp words flew towards Chad.

"I hate you more than you could even _imagine_." She snapped, and because Chad was completely over-exaggerating everything going on in his mind, he would have told you that the raging inferno smouldering inside of Sonny's eyes was _real. _It was then Chad Dylan Cooper burst, he couldn't take it anymore. _She's being serious- she really does hate me. _Scrunching up his fists, he screwed up his face and yelled like a three-year old throwing a toy out the pram.

"I hate you enough that I wish you didn't exist!"

Gasping at him in shock, Sonny slapped him right across the cheek, her eyes beginning to water a little. That was uncalled for, and shallow. What kind of person made a wish like _that? _Oh yeah- Chad Dylan Cooper did. Rubbing his cheek, Chad narrowed his eyes at Sonny who could barely control her shock.

"You jerk, you _big jerk_!"

Removing his hand from his face, Chad rolled his eyes.

"No wonder you're on a _comedy show_- if that was supposed to get me to _apologise _it didn't work. I meant what I said." There was absolutely no emotion in his voice.

A short moment of silence was broken by husky forced laughter, drenched in bitterness.

"I know what you're _doing _Cooper. You're just_ jealous _that So Random won the best TV show award tonight over your stupid drama show." Sonny explained.

Looking the brunette directly in the eyes, Chad blinked slowly. He then diverted his attention completely away from her and took out his phone. His sudden lack of interest in their conversation hit Sonny harder than she would've liked it to. Gazing up at the clouds that began to drizzle, Chad frowned in displeasure. His frown grew when he noticed a certain brunette was still in his presence. Putting his phone away, realising she wasn't taking a hint, he sighed frustrated.

"In case you weren't _aware, _this is the part where you _leave _me alone, and run off with that _Adam _guy-" There was a strong emphasis on the guy's name that at first could be identified as jealousy. However, if you looked a little closer at the scene, you'd realise that it was just an emphasis. Nothing more, nothing less, because Chad Dylan Cooper was a sour apple these days.

"-It's _Ash_." Sonny snapped tetchily, flinching at the bland matter-of-fact tone in the blonde's dismissive voice.

After a moment, Chad shrugged indolently and took out his phone again. He spoke distractedly to the woman beside him, as if she was nothing more than a stranger. Clenching her fists, Sonny swallowed the lump in her throat. He was such an asshole.

"Whatever, I don't really _care _what your boyfriend's name is."

Pause.

"Why are you _still here?" _

Gazing at the blonde Hollywood heartthrob, Sonny frowned. He was never going to _grow up, _he was insecure and complicated, and big-headed. Not to mention another hundred things she could add to the list but didn't bother because thinking about Chad Dylan Cooper was a chore which wasn't necessary every single day of her life.

"I don't know _what _I saw in you." She admitted in the same distant matter-of-fact tone Chad used.

No longer fiddling with his mobile phone, Chad turned to the beautiful brunette curiously, prepared to challenge her. Narrowing his eyes he scoffed.

"That's _rich. _Right back at you, _Sonshine." _He spat, gazing her up and down in a way that was almost degrading.

Releasing her held breath, Sonny balled her fists losing her composure. She didn't have time to deal with Chad Dylan fucking Cooper, he really wasn't worth it anymore. Every time she tried he just pushed her away.

"My life would be so much better without Chad Dylan Cooper to ruin it all the time." She stated honestly, and the words stung because Chad knew it wasn't a lie. Of course she'd better off without him in her life, he was the anchor dragging her down into a restless ocean of despair constantly when she could be flying in cloudless skies. Shoving the thoughts out of his head, Chad put on his mask.

"Would it Sonny, would it _really_?" He taunted, a little too mockingly for her liking.

The Mackenzie Falls quote was no longer a funny joke between them, this time it was a weapon, and it exploded perilously around them. Pursing her lips tightly together, Sonny was about to say something when she found she couldn't. They had never argued this badly before- it had _never _gotten this bad. Unable to control it, Sonny burst into tears, turning her back on Chad Dylan Cooper.

Not taking a single second to gaze over his shoulder at he brunette, Chad stormed off the other way. He got into his convertible and drove off dangerously, rain pouring down. _Well what a crap way to end the TV and Movie awards evening. _He drove through every single red light. He ignored every give way sign. He was at least going double the speed limit. But he didn't care, because he just wanted to get away from her- the best damn thing that ever happened in his life. Ironic how the best thing in his life was one that was no longer his.

"I'm not taking back what I said. I _still _wish she didn't exist." He muttered stubbornly to himself in anger. Though he was unsure if he really meant these words, he refused to think of Sonny Monroe as the light of his life- because that wasn't true. Slamming the convertible door, Chad trudged into his mansion. Little did he know that the moment he shut his eyes and drifted to sleep in his bed, his whole world had changed.

* * *

**I n f o :**

What's Left of Me is going to be in three parts: Out of my Mind, Give Me Something to Believe In & A Place I've never Been.

I will be putting up a notice soon to let you all know when the first chapter will be out! I am working really hard on the story at the moment, so I hope it will be soon. But I'd rather give you something decent than drafts :)

Hope you enjoyed the preview, I worked mega hard on it!

Seven Days update today as well :)

**Thank you so much for reading and taking an interest :) I can't wait to deliver the story to you all :D**

**EXTENDED NOTE:** If you want to find out more about the story, check out my Profile. I've just put up a new preview scene on there and there will constantly be updates letting you know the actual release date! :D enjoy the second preview :)


	3. Story release date: TODAY!

He threw the earth in his hands aggressively over the edge, looking up into the sky.

"Bring her back to me God. I_ know_ you can! Whoever the hell you think you are, sitting on your throne, looking down at me mockingly because you're _God_. I am _begging _youI am _praying._"

It was a sorry sight. Chad Dylan Cooper, standing at the edge of a cliff, in torrential rain, _yelling _at a God he didn't even _believe _in. He had never been a man of faith, and he never would be. But this was his last chance. Second chances were hard to come by- and he was hoping for a miracle. Funny how sometimes believing in God for one moment in time could be the most convinient thing in the world, because it took the blame off your own shoulders. It gave you someone _else _to blame. It gave you hope that someone bigger could fix everything for you. Gritting his teeth, he gazed up into the sky.

"What do you want me to do?"

Pause.

"_What do you want me to do_?!"

* * *

OFFICIAL RELEASE DATE of the story **What's Left of Me.**

**.**

**..**

**.****..**

**....**

**......**

**......**

**.......**

**........**

22nd July 2009.

NOW ON FANFICTION.

* * *

**W h a t ' s - L e f t - O f - M e **

AnalystProductions 2009

_-:¦:-•:*'""*:•.-:¦:-•* Be Careful what you wish for, it may just come true *•-:¦:-•:*'''''*:•-:¦:-_

UPLOADED :)

**Quick link here** (add onto fanfiction website): **s/5238493/1/Whats_Left_Of_Me **

* * *

**Enjoy! *Squeals in excitement* I've never been so excited about writing a story in my life! :D**

**I really hope you like the beginning, I haven't stopped working on it :)**


	4. You're Not Funny Sonny: C1 Teaser

**THANK YOU for the amazing response on Chapter 1 of WLOM! First of all, I am so sorry if the frequent updates on this "promo" thing is annoying anyone. This will be the last one in a while, I assure you!**

**I felt it was compulsory for me to put this up because:**

**- I'm going on holiday in 2 days, and there's no way I'll be able to get a full chapter up before then :(**

**- I am going away until the 8th August.**

**- I want to give you all something new from me to read before I go away :)**

**So I am giving you all a little taster for Chapter 1. I won't be doing this for every single chapter as I'm sure it would drive you INSANE xD. So don't worry, ****I just want to do it for this one seeing as I won't be able to update for so long D:**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**1. You're not Funny Sonny .1**

**~ T e a s e r ~**

Chad Dylan Cooper bet every last penny of his ridiculously high salary that Little Miss Sonshine thought this little joke of hers was funny. No, not funny; _hilarious,_ because being on a comedy show had to mean that you naturally had the kind of charisma to make people burst into laughter at anything you did. _Wrong. _This was so _not _funny. In fact, it was so _beyond_ not funny that it had progressed into it's own mini cataclysmic paradox that began collapsing in on itself. Now how could anything like _that_ be funny?

Simple; it couldn't, _because it wasn't funny._

**,¸¸,ø¤º¤ø,¸¸,**

Driving down the road in silence, too lost in his sea of thoughts to turn the radio on, the star of Mackenzie Falls had come to another decision. Today, "Chad" had to go, _for good. _Today was the last time that vulnerable side of him was _ever _going to take the wheel. One last moment to live, to _breathe_ before being drowned in the strong clasp of a monster. He was beginning to list reasons why "Chad" had to go, when he pulled into the studio car park.

The second he did, he chucked the list of ridiculous reasons to the back of his mind, gaping. _What the…? _Something was missing, something big was missing. Something _huge _was missing.

To be more exact, Sonny Monroe's _face_ was missing from the So Random billboard. The toothy grin, the glossy brown hair, the mellow sunny eyes were gone. _She _was gone. Starring curiously at the board, Chad blinked slowly. He swam through confusion, attempting to comprehend this strange sight. But no matter how many times he re-worded it, or however many seconds he stared at it, he was completely flabbergasted. _How the…?_

He tried to process what he was seeing again. The _giant _billboard that had been up for at least a year now, no longer had Sonny Monroe's face on in it. Not only that, but the rest of her cast were in the same positions, everything was _exactly _the same. It was as if she had been erased. _This is…weird. _He rubbed his eyes with a suppressed groan. This was guilt's little _mind trick _to make him feel bad about the way he had treated Sonny. It all in his head, it was all in his head.

It was all in his head.

…

What _else _could it be other than a hallucination?

Chad failed to simply just _accept_ the fact that Sonny Monroe was no longer on that billboard, because everything happened for a reason. A large helping of bewilderment was shoved down his throat. As he swallowed it, he finally realised what was going on. A laugh escaped his lips. Why had he not seen it sooner? _Oh, _funny, funny little Sonny thought she could pull a _prank _on Chad Dylan Cooper, to make him apologise. _Ha. _Taking herself off the billboard (he had no idea _how), _that had to be the stupidest thing she'd ever done to prove one of her pointless points. Getting out the car briskly, in a better mood than he had been, he gazed up at the billboard lacking the presence of sunlight for the third time, and his plans completely changed. He was going to find Sonny, and tell her how _immature_ and unconvincing her practical joke was.

_'This was just one of Sonny's stupid pranks'_ he told himself in hope it would remove doubt from his mind.

Anyone on the outside of the scenario looking in would have laughed, because Chad Dylan Cooper's theory of it being a "Prank" was an _immature_ and _unconvincing_ excuse to avoid reality.

The reality was this: Sonny Monroe had no involvement in this, because his wish was granted.

That had wish involved Sonny Monroe _never _existing.

**ø,¸¸,ø¤º¤ø,¸¸,ø**

_We all need a pantomime to remind us what is real._

**ø,¸¸,ø¤º¤ø,¸¸,ø**

* * *

**Until I get back from holiday! :) **

**Have a great 12 days :D I hope to have finished chapter 1 on holiday :)**

**Bye!**


	5. BREAKING SHOWBIZ NEWS!

He took a deep breath, _finally _giving into his indolent denial of feelings. Why _else _did he care where she was so much? Why _else _was this whole thing driving him crazy? Smiling sadly, he spoke words which would be printed on every tabloid, recalled on every TV, and spoke of on every radio station by tomorrow morning. **(and how right he was...)**

"I do know one thing though, I love her."

* * *

_Every tabloid._

_Every TV_

_Every Radio Station._

**BREAKING SHOWBIZ NEWS! ****BREAKING SHOWBIZ NEWS! ****BREAKING SHOWBIZ NEWS! ****BREAKING SHOWBIZ NEWS! ****BREAKING SHOWBIZ NEWS! ****BREAKING SHOWBIZ NEWS!**

_Bright star Chad Dylan Cooper burns out._

"**I LOVE HER**."

...Love _who? _

Has the excessive pressure of Mackenzie Falls pushed CDC to breaking point?

_READ MORE_ in the latest issue of HEAT: **http:// img16. imageshack. us/img 16/6510/magazinecover .png** - without the spaces!

Inside this magazine features a never-before-seen interview with CDC himself: **http:// img25. imageshack. us/img 25/2504/pagesboth .png**- again without spaces.

...

....

.....

**NEW: **Pre-order next week's issue OK! Magazine where Destiny Fountain talks about her strange encounter with Chad Dylan Cooper: "He just showed up at my door."

Here: **http:// img36. imageshack. us/img 36/4899/okmag .png**- without spaces :)

What are you waiting for?! _Catch up on all the new goss!_

* * *

A little something I made myself today! Seeing as chapter 3 is going to take a bit longer, I thought I'd give you something special and unique for the story :D I hope you like them, worked really hard on them ;)

Enjoy the latest interview from of What's Left of Me's "HEAT" magazine! :P Hope you noticed something ...."interesting" about the So Random picture *cough* omg where's sonny?! *cough* teeheee :D

I'm sure poor little Chad is going to get MUCH more press...so expect more articles soon :)

Enjoy the **WLOM "press release" **

Thanks for your time :)


	6. Chapter 3: Deleted Scenes

Chapter 3 had so much content to squeeze in, and unfortunately, I did have to "delete" scenes.

I'm sure they'll be many more "deleted scenes" to come and "extended scenes" :P

Enjoy the extras from _Chatper 3: Let's Hope not Chad, we like you!_

* * *

**Deleted Scene 1 : The Phonecall.**

_Chad Dylan Cooper stared darkly at the telephone on the floor, well what was left _of it. It was splattered across the floor, in an interesting array of cables and mechanical parts Chad didn't even _want _to learn the names of. He didn't have _that _much spare time. In fact, right now, his only reason for _living _was to find Sonny Monroe. Resting his head against the wall of his rather…_destroyed _room, Chad pressed his eyes shut. _Shit. _This was just _too much. _According to the police, Sonny Monroe _didn't exist. _There were no records of her _anywhere. _There was a Susan Monroe, which had just been plain _demoralising, _because the moment Chad Dylan Cooper had heard the words '_wait we've got a Su.._' his heart had hammered frantically in his chest, eyes lighting up. And then the officer finished his sentence; the world became dismal and miserable again.

It had been another sleepless night encapsulated with heavy thoughts anchoring him at the bottom of a _profound _ocean. Not only was he _drowning, _suffocating on his own air that no longer sufficed, the_ depth_ of this ocean was enough to shrink his throbbing skull, enough to squeeze every ounce of life from his body. And a few more seconds under water this deep with that much _pressure _around him, Chad Dylan Cooper would be damned. He had tried swimming to the surface, but the anchor of thoughts _pushed _him down. Trapped. Suffocating. _Dying. _

That morning, Chad had picked up the phone with much deliberation on whether this was going to be a good idea. After all the press and publicity, perhaps they wouldn't _believe _him. But this was serious, he had to _try. _Dialling the number hesitantly, telephone clasped in trembling hands, he stifled a short yawn. A man answered the phone quickly, and Chad's reluctance to give this a shot faded. Instantly, he became tense and serious.

"Hello, this is Chad Dylan Cooper, I'd like to report a missing person. Sonny Monroe. Born 10th October 1987, Wisconsin." Silence.

His heart was thumping unnaturally out of his chest, enough that if he was in a cartoon, he was sure it would have been visible by now. His body was unable to stand upright without feeling dizzy or overwhelmed. The pressure and anxiety, the _guilt _was making him _ill. _His hands hadn't stopped shaking for five hours now…was that _normal? _He was going to sit down and Google it, but to be honest, he couldn't think of _himself _in a time like this. It was just plain selfish. After another few seconds, the man on the other line replied.

_You're committing a serious offence young man, prank calling the emergency services is against the law._

Prank calling? Eyes widening, Chad gripped the phone tighter. _No. _This man _could not _hang up on him- because he was Chad Dylan Cooper, the _real _Chad Dylan Cooper. Stumbling pathetically over his words in desperation, Chad leant in towards the phone.

"No! I-I swear I'm not making this up, I'm being serious." There seemed to be something genuinely convincing about the tone in this voice, because the man on the other line didn't hang up.

Chad impatiently waited, tapping his fingers on the desk. He could hear tapping and clicking on the other line, indicating that _perhaps_ the officer was going to give him an answer. Swallowing-hard he choked on his hitched breath. This was the moment of truth. If he could find a piece of _evidence _proving her existence, then he could start tracking her down. The man on the other line groaned, the clicking ceased.

_I'm sorry kid I can't find a….wait. Wait we've got a S-_

-Sonny Monroe?! If Chad Dylan Cooper could hold the phone any tighter, then he would have at this moment. _Oh my god this is it. _His breathing stopped, his heart plummeted to the depths of his body, twisting it's way back up awkwardly, causing a ripple of discomfort in his stomach. Sonny Monroe? Had he found a Sonny Monroe? Was she here? _Please. Please let it be-_

_-Susan Monroe._

Instantly, Chad's hopes exploded into shards of sharp glass upon the floor. Biting his lip he replied eagerly into the phone. That didn't prove _anything. _Maybe the officer had made a typo or something…or maybe she was under Allison Monroe.

"Check again." he demanded, sounding like a spoilt brat who just _had _to get what he wanted. Sure he was being rude but he couldn't go with what this man was telling unless he had _double checked. _Maybe the computer system was failing, or something. Chad just _had _to give it one more shot. Sighing in distress on the other line, the officer spoke up bluntly.

_I'm sorry but we have no records of a Sonny Monroe-_

"-_That's not good enough_! Try Allison Monroe, hell try _anything _dammit!" Chad yelled angrily down the phone in upset and panic. She _had _to come up on the records, she _had _to be here somewhere. There just _had _to be a documented piece of evidence revealing her existence.

_Sorry kid, I can't help you. Maybe a Doctor can._

With that the other end of the line went fuzzy, and ended with a long droning beeeeeeep. Chad gaped, a _Doctor?! _What was he some kind of psycho now? No. He was perfectly _sane. _He was the _only _sane person on the fucking planet because he was the _only _one who remembered or knew anything about _Sonny Monroe. _Chad Dylan Cooper was NOT crazy. Tossing the phone across the room lividly, he watched it collide with the wall, and shatter into pieces. And that was where he was now, staring darkly at the telephone he had just _obliterated, _like he had obliterated Sonny Monroe off the planet-

-He was going to find her.

He was going to bring her back.

The world _needed _the sun, because if it went on any longer like this, he'd be doomed.

* * *

**Deleted Scene 2 : "I want a Helicopter."**

"Chad," Gazing up dejectedly from the spot he stood, Chad's eyes met his Manager.

"I'll be in touch in a few weeks."

A few weeks? _Woah. _How _long _was this suspension going to last? Nodding silently, Chad offered a weak smile. Tom took two steps forwards. Then he paused, and pivoted backwards. Chad recognised the look on his face, awaiting the snide remark to surface.

"Seeing as you and your suspended ass is leaving the building, you can remove your car from Mr. Condor's parking space before he suspends you _permanently_."

Narrowing his eyes, Chad took one last look at Tom before walking towards the exit. Blunt _bastard. _Walking out the studio solemnly, Chad could _hear _the rampage waiting for him outside. The second he took a step out into the open, the building where nine years of fond memories had been made, the press had spotted him inside…and all hell broke lose. Swallowing-hard, Chad gazed at the imposing camera flashes through the glass doors, the security guards attempting to keep the flies _out, _the screaming voices of journalists. It was then Chad noticed the TV crew had arrived at the scene also. The press were pushing against the glass, attempting to get good shots, and coverage of the man standing immobile and impassive in the hallway.

Slowly taking his phone out from his pocket, Chad dialled the number quickly without thought.

"Yeah CDC here Rudolf-" the man cut him off instantly, correcting him on his name, which to be honest Chad really _didn't _care about _or _try to remember. "Ralph, Ronald, Reese _whatever." _The man on the other line grunted but maintained their dignity because after all they were talking to the one and only Chad Dylan Cooper.

_What do you want Chad?_

Gazing outside at the unappealing swarm of paparazzi, Chad cringed, walking away from sight. He could still _hear _them. He held his phone up to show what's-his-face the severity of the situation.

_Holy shit. Don't tell me that's the press I can hear screaming and shouting!_

"Yes what _else _could it be?!" Chad hissed back at his strange former acquaintance

_Could have been the apocalypse or a large crowd of charity do-gooders -_

Rolling his eyes, Chad smashed his head softly into the wall, creating a gentle thud. His anger was growing increasingly hard to _control _with everything going on.

"-Richard. (_it's not Richard it's R-) _Just stop stop stop _stop it_!" Chad shrieked in a hoarse whisper.

_A little edgy aren't we Chad? _

"Well right now Randy I'm _trapped _inside a fucking building."

Giving up on correcting Chad with his name, the man on the other line exhaled dramatically, before making a strange sound whilst pouting.

_Oh. That's pretty bad. _

Peering around the corner, taking one last fearful look at the mob that weren't backing down, Chad gulped nervously. It was more than the _press. _It was the whole world. He'd contemplated making his way out the back door, but then how was he going to get to his car which was at the _front, _in the swarm. He narrowed his at the thought, if _anyone _had left a_ scratch _on his beautiful car, he was going to make they _all _pay…somehow. Leaning back against the wall, out of sight, in distress, Chad clamped his eyes shut.

"It's more than bad Rhubarb!" Chad raised his voice a little. It was a pity this was the guy with the answer to his predicament, he _was _dense and very easygoing…had he just called him _Rhubarb? _Wasn't that a fruit…or was it a _vegetable_?

_You want me to bring the helicopter round to get your ass out of there don't you? _

Sighing in relief, Chad felt _some _of the anxiety ease away. At least now he had a ticket out of here, _without _being trampled by the press.

"Thanks _Ryan I owe you one." pause. "Oh,_ and just so you know, I'll be the hot one on the roof_."_

* * *

**I did really like both scenes for different reasons.. Scene 1 heightened the tension and Scene 2 is a bit of a breather from all the horrific tension with some playful humour. But after going through the chapter, I decided that they weren't needed :)**

**Chapter 4 is in progress :D**

**Thanks for checking out the deleted scenes of Chapter 3 "Let's hope not Chad, we like you"**

**:) **

**Next Chapter:** _I'm sorry it took so long_ **- coming soon!**


	7. Chad's Nightmare HIDDEN SCENE

I've been reading a complete contrast of stories at the moment from "Panic - Jeff Abbott" to "Tess of the D'urbervilles - Thomas Hardy" and re-reading "Eragon - Christopher Paolini". Seeing as I finally had some free time this evening, I decided I should continue working on WLOM. I was meant to be carrying on with the next chatper of WLOM, and for some bizzarre reason, I was determined to write something darker and THIS came out :P Probably because I've been working on Book of Thoth- so I was in a much darker mood xD

Also, Hardy's style and themes kind of inspired this scene :D so I went with it.

This is kind of a drabble-oneshot thingy that is linked with WLOM. I'm not going to add it into the next chapter because it doesn't fit- but it is a little scene that is associated with the story :D I think they'll be many more small oneshot and drabbles to go with the story along the way(:

Enjoy!

* * *

**C h a d ' s - N i g h t m a r e **

**Hidden scene of What's Left of Me. **

Nightmares were terrible, _terrible_ things, mainly because they had remote access to your brain; to your _emotions. _They had the advantage to wander effortlessly through Anxiety Avenue, Regret Road and even the strictly private Love-life Lane, deliberately using what it had found to create undesired chaos. One leak of fragile secrets locked inside the mind was enough to mutate a peaceful paradise into a catastrophic generic tragedy that no matter how you attempted to make an impact, and change the course of the events, you simply _couldn't. _It was too late, _too late _for Chad Dylan Cooper to go back to the serene dreamland he was once in, because he was confined unwillingly behind invisible barricades that led him only one way; _nightmares. _

Of all things that could effect in such a way, it bloody _had _to be nightmares.

The radiant sunlight had been snatched sadistically from the conjured azure sky with the unwinding fingers of Lightning. As the Lightning retreated, its faithful companion roared menacingly through the explosion of darkening cloud. Through the thunder, there was a whispering mocking voice, that sent a shiver up Chad's spine: _I wish you didn't exist. _It muttered, half in his own voice, half in that of a deranged demon. By the time it spoke again, both of the voices were juxtaposed; _I wish you didn't exist. _The horrific truth was that Chad failed to distinguish his own voice from the demon's- they sound the _same; _identical.

_She's gone forever. _The storm said outstretching one of it's hands, plucking more vibrancy from the paradise he'd indulged carelessly in. The endless pastures of regal emerald and sunflowers withered away in an instant, until all that the eye could see were miles and miles of unattractive marshland, donating nothing but melancholy to the scene. The depression overhead deepened, now an ominous black. _She doesn't exist Chad, she never did. _Shaking his head in despair, he lumbered through the thick mud. No, just _no_. This was a _nightmare. _She did exist. She really did.

Sonny Monroe was one hundred percent fucking _real. _

…_no she's not. _It hissed bitterly into his ear through a chilling exhalation of gale-force winds. Compelled to respond to the nightmare, Chad writhed in his sleep whilst attempting to scream out in the darkness surrounding his dream. No matter how much he strained his voice, or how loud he bellowed a response- no sound left his mouth. His lips didn't _move, _they _wouldn't _move. Chaos had stitched them together with deceptive silk and a needle of lies, leaving a helpless Chad muted. With a sly grin, Chaos raised the volume on the lead demonic voice, clearly enjoying the torment. _There never was a Sonny Monroe-_

"-Stop it, _wake up_!" His words didn't make it past his closed lips, not even sounding as the muffle they should have in reality.

_It's all in your head-_

-There was a shadow of a figure behind him, where the voice seemed to come from. Chad aimlessly took a swing at it, falling into the marshland. The grime and filth attacked him, bombarding his blonde hair, tainting his complexion. This time, as he commanded his body to stand up- nothing happened. Glued to the ground vulnerably, caught in the eye of the perilous storm brewing, Chad felt an unwelcoming squeeze around his neck. He lifted his eyes to see a levitating Sonny Monroe, foaming with vengeance. _You wished I didn't exist- _the grip on his throat tightening a little, blocking the airways. Staring into the relentless hazel eyes, Chad tried to speak- but he couldn't. He tried to _breathe, _he couldn't. _Let's see how you like it _the brunette prompted by Chaos deridingly shrieked across the storm.

_I wish YOU didn't exist._

Right there, right then, Chad felt the electrifying touch of Lightning's fingers weaving around him, zapping the life from him in bursts of painful tingles coursing through each cell of his body. A laugh resounded through the air, overpowering the strident thunder's call for torrential rain. The nightmare began to fizzle out into darkness as his energy left him- _wake up - wake up!_

His desperate need to escape his mind's ridicule was granted.; Chad could feel consciousness within reach. Grabbing it rationally, he opened his clamped eyes widely with a cry, staring endlessly into the darkness. He sat up in the bed, panting heavily. Panic flooded his system. A trail of sweat fell from his dishevelled hair, down his flushed, heated face. The heart in his rib cage thumped frantically against his chest, muscles tense. Fumbling for the lamplight blindly, his shaking fingers snapped the switch on, illuminating the bland place he had adopted as his new bedroom. Just a dream- a _nightmare. _Not real. Not real. _Not real. _Holding a hand to his throbbing head, Chad fell back onto the pillow, pressing his eyes shut, cautious not to let sleep drag him under again.

His sister entered the room sharply, eyes fixated in concern on the man lying awake, but shaken on the bed. Shutting the door behind her, she intensified her stare.

"_Still _having nightmares at your age?" She said, trying to be light-hearted about what she had just heard: her younger brother toiling through a dream, muttering things, _shouting _things. Grace's embedded humour wasn't continued as Chad slowly averted his widened eyes to her.

"No," he began distantly. "I'm _in a nightmare."_

* * *

**I was going for more impact by experimenting with the use of the matphors, pathetic fallacy and the general meaning behind the events of the dream :) **

**Hope you enjoyed it anyway :D**

**Something short -and hopefully concise- from me until next time(:**

**Feedback much appreciated :D**

**Izzy~**


	8. PROMO 2

Please listen to "Latika's theme - A.R. Rahman" ( http:// www. youtube. com / watch? v=4UiOaQzBccE )

Thank you!

Love you all, and I'm very sorry I haven't been around to PM, email or talk :(

* * *

**"Dear God,**

Scrunching up his fists, he screwed up his face and unlike the twenty-three year old man he actually was, he yelled like a three-year old throwing a toy out the pram.

"I hate you so much that _I wish you didn't exist_!"

**I need her in my life. **

Throwing his arms out enthusiastically, he clamped his eyes shut.

"_I'm sorry!" _he screamed at the top of his lungs.

"I'm sorry that I was constantly a jerk to her, and I know she deserves a someone a million times better than me. I know I was _wrong_." Pause, frenzied laughter. "She was _always _right."

**A life without Sonny is not worth living, it's dismal.**

"Chad honey, I-"

Pushing her away, tears stinging his eyes, he swallowed-hard.

"How could you…._do this _to me?" his upset overpowered his rage. "How _could _you?!"

**I wish that Allison Monroe, came back to my life**

"…So you really think I just made her up?" Chad asked with a frown.

Without admitting it to himself, as he asked the only person in this world he trusted, he had began to believe it. Frowning, the man beside Chad nodded solemnly.

"Every record has been checked, no Sonny Monroe."

**. . . I love her . . . **

"_Sonny_?" He managed to whisper.

His own voice stunned him, because there was nothing of him in it. The voice was brittle, broken and hoarse. It sounded empty, but hopeful.

"…C-Chad?"

**God, I love her.**

"Chad _please _don't throw your life away like this-"

"-I have to do this." Chad swallowed-hard, throwing the ring off his finger solemnly.

"Tell her I'm sorry."

**Please.**

"I love you Sonny."

**Answer my Prayer."**

* * *

**What's Left of Me **

**Chapter 5 preview**

**a/n : I have honestly been piled up with work and haven't had time to complete the chapter yet! But it's almost done :D**

When Chad Dylan Cooper stumbled out of bed that morning, a gruff groan sounded through grinded teeth, gesturing that his mood was _not _a good mood. In fact, further evidence (attacking his dressing gown from behind, hauling it over his shoulders imperatively) suggested that he was in a _foul _mood. The hive, spewing with efficient messengers, of these emotions were implanted inside his drained body. As he took a step towards the mirror, a swarm of eager malevolence invaded the surroundings. The swarm of negative energy had progressed into a devastating flock of depression, which was compelled to devour every last fruitful smile, engulf every last bubble of happiness

The flock of depression migrated through the household chaotically. And then Chad was being devoured by this bloody _pain _from the inside. The reason for the formation of the dark, carnivorous sinkhole inside him was evidently the ghostly presence of Allison Monroe, lurking in his dreams. She had diffused herself into every aspect of his imagination, she had wedged herself between the gaps in his mind. The ghost of Sonny Monroe had been braided seamlessly through the framework of his dreams, trapped in the foundations of a lost paradise set for construction many years ago. But that paradise had been one of those illusory, convincing mirages upon the horizon in the arid desert he was stranded in. That paradise had collapsed into a world of tribulation the moment he said five words.

These words weren't the ones he'd wanted to say, '_I love you so much' _or '_I'm sorry I'm a jerk'_.

No.

They were harrowing words, laced in a blood-red intentions, that were so far from truth, aimed precisely into Sonny Monroe's heart.

_I wish you didn't exist._

The arrow hit her heart, and it pulverised fragile beauty without thought. Blood stopped pulsing through her veins. Then another arrow hit her lungs. Sonny stopped breathing. She was nothing. She was gone…_dead. _But technically she was never alive in the first place, because from the moment his wish was grant, Sonny Monroe had never existed. A horrible thought dawns on the teary eyed man who paused at the exit of his bedroom door. It was his fault. He'd shot the arrow. He had mercilessly played God not thinking of consequences. He had taken _someone _from the earth,. He had taken a _life. No. _It was worse than that. Chad had _obliterated _her. He had _destroyed _her- _destroyed - _with nothing but five words. In five words, he had _killed _someone, wiped them off the face of the earth-

-Clutching to the door frame in despair, Chad wiped his eyes briskly. _You didn't know it was going to come true. _His self-pity tried to give him a little more self respect. Fail. Thinking of himself at this moment of time was _selfish _and god-damn _greedy_. How could he be thinking of _himself _when he had _destroyed _a human being? If Chad had said he had _destroyed _Sonny Monroe a week ago, he would have indeed taken self-pity, telling himself to stop being so _melodramatic. _But, as he stood exposed in the doorway, overwhelmed in fucking guilt, he established the severity, the _truth. _He hadn't '_wished Sonny Monroe away' _like a storybook would say. Oh no. He'd committed a sin, a crime. He was a criminal on earth…and surely beyond earth too.

Chad Dylan Cooper had _destroyed _Sonny Monroe's soul- No. Destroyed wasn't the right word. Destroyed was too closely associated with an inanimate object, a _lifeless _thing. Sonny Monroe was a living, breathing human being. He hadn't destroyed her, he had done that thing where one human _destroyed _another ruthlessly. He had done the most inhumane thing possible:

He had _murdered_ her.

Now, she was nothing. She wasn't a person- because she didn't exist. She wasn't even a bloody _thought _that people could think- because she didn't exist. She wasn't even a microscopic unfertilised egg cell waiting to burst into life- because _she _was nothing. She was _nothing. _She'd never taken her first breath, because _nothing _couldn't breathe. Sonny had never said her first word, because nothing didn't _speak_. She'd never even taken her first few steps, because nothing couldn't walk. Nothing wasn't even a _something _at all- yet alone a somebody.

How could nothing be something?

…

How could it be _anything? _

Gazing towards the window with watery eyes, Chad frowned. Rather _ironically_, it was a beautiful day. The sun fluttered down in eloquent beams of light which danced through the thin, breathable air. And it _pained _him to think that others would wake up with a smile on their face, _a toothy grin _perhaps, overjoyed about this sunny weather. It _angered_ him knowing that people would wake up _happy- _because he was far from the avenue of Happy. Why should everyone else in this hell be able to _escape? _His whole body was glazed over in angst, drained of compassion for anybody else. Staring endlessly out the window, he clenched his fists.

A darkness welled up inside.

First he just craved for rain, for his own benefit. Then, he _craved _to see his misery imprinting itself upon the earth, swallowing up everyone else, consuming the world with his anguish. He craved people to be as _miserable_ as he was, oh _yes he did, _because it wasn't _fair. _He'd _destroyed _one of God's creations before- surely he could _smite…_surely he could summon a turmoil of pain to spread through the earth like an epidemic? He _craved _for sadness to reign. He _craved _for the sun to burn into oblivion. He craved for _sorrow. _He craved to see a heap of _nothing_ on the edge of his vision, pummelling forwards to _destroy. _No he didn't crave these things, he _needed _these things, he _longed _for it. He _had _to-

-The moment this dark craving began, it stopped abruptly. Turning away from the window frantically, Chad swallowed-hard, disgusted by his own thoughts. Casting his pain onto others was _inhuman. _How could he have even _thought _such vile, horrible things? Holding a hand to his head, Chad edged his way back into his bedroom and shut the door with a pensive slowness. Sighing deeply, he sat down upon the bed. How could he possibly try to bring back Sonny Monroe when he was starting to _destroy _himself? He had to keep an open mind. He had to stop it all flooding into his mind, affecting him so much. He had to cut out his heart, because it was hurting too much. Lying on the bed, Chad shut his eyes hesitantly.

He tried.

He _really honestly _tired to cut his heart out, but Paradise got there first.

**...**

**Chapter 5 - Coming soon**


	9. IMPORTANT NOTICE: Bad news

I bring some bad news,

My laptop has wiped everything off it including windows. All my documents, music, pictures, programmes are gone. There will be a postponement on my stories. Luckily, I have a printed copy of the full synopsis for **What's Left of Me, **so I'll start handwriting chapters out. However, a lot of things I have worked hard on, which are not backed up like **Seven Days to Make you Mine**, are now gone.

My laptop is about to go to the repair shop (: so hopefully I can get back to everything soon. But I highly doubt things are going to get going again until December, or possibly January.

Unfortunately, **Neferkaptah & the Book of Thoth** is on the longest postponement because all my planning has been lost, and I'll have to start the planning again (which isn't necessarily a bad thing, perhaps I'll come up with something better this time round! :P)

I just thought I'd let you all know that I'll be disappearing until I have access to a laptop again, I don't know how long that will be!

Take care, and I will try and get onto a computer to check my emails and stuff asap! :D

Keep writing (:

Izzy~


	10. I loved you in the Moonlight

**Hi guys. This is just another small piece that I made to accompany the main story It's kind of a flashback and reflection on everything that's happened so far. I discovered this song "What if You" by Joshua Radin and it fit's the story so well (:**

**Please listen to "What if You" by Joshua Radin while listening to this (http:/ / www. youtube. com/ watch ?v=aXu3 WafBt6I ). Enjoy! Chapter 6 of WLOM will be up soon I'm working on it!**

* * *

"_I hate you_!" Sonny screamed into Chad's face dramatically whilst storming down the road in frustration.

For a moment, the heartthrob stood motionless, the recent shot of Sonny Monroe's beautiful brown eyes losing their vibrancy and becoming a void of loathing replayed over in his head. God he _hated _how he was the only one capable of removing the sparkle in her eyes. He was the only one able to take away the source of sunlight that he so needed every second of every day but refused to admit it. Sonny was getting further out of his reach, and he would have killed to be able to act like Chad and not Chad Dylan Cooper- but that was impossible. _Nobody _ever saw Chad, he barely existed anymore. He was an echo of the past, a mirage in the distance.

"I hate you too!" The words unconditionally left his mouth.

_What if you _

_Could wish me away_

Scrunching up his fists, he screwed up his face and yelled like a three-year old throwing a toy out the pram.

"I hate you enough that I wish you didn't exist!"

_What if you_

_Spoke those words today_

Gasping at him in shock, Sonny slapped him right across the cheek, her eyes beginning to water a little. That was uncalled for, and shallow. What kind of person made a wish like _that? _Oh yeah- Chad Dylan Cooper did. Rubbing his cheek, Chad narrowed his eyes at Sonny who could barely control her shock.

"You jerk, y-you _big jerk_!"

_I wonder if you'd miss me  
When I'm gone _

"So where is she?" He asked.

Spinning on her chair to face Chad properly, the blonde woman gazed at him like he had asked her a trivia question on the hardest possible level.

"Where is _who?" _

Her response triggered Chad's third gape of the day. However, it quickly melted away into a smug grin. Ha! Tawni had _almost _got him then, almost. He had _almost _believed her convincing lie. The grin became a mocking laugh that Tawni could not share. This was just pure _gold. _Everything about this stupid prank was so obviously obvious that it backfired.

"This is the worst prank that has _ever _been made in the history of pranks being made." He said after the laughter had left his system.

**º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º **

Pulling the tie off his neck recklessly, Chad threw it to the ground.

"Sonny," He murmured, unable to raise his voice any higher. "_Forgive me…please." _

His vision blurred through tears, anguish singing a taunting lullaby. His soul crumpled, shattering into shards on the ground. Gazing down at his lifeless soul, Chad wiped a tear violently off his face. He watched, motionless, as his soul disintegrated.

_It's come to this, release me  
I'll leave before the dawn  
_

Sonny Monroe. Laughter. Smiles. Kisses. Fun. And off the rails the train went, releasing hundreds of small thoughts at once in his mind. First confession. First date. Nervous. First _kiss. _Amazing. First press interview. "Channy". Sharing secrets. Telling stories. Watching films. Stupid dancing. _Really _stupid dancing. Hilarious. Feeling sick. Staying at home. Getting lost in Miami. Scary. Flying to Wisconsin. Making that _ridiculous _script together (which had been crammed with enough inside jokes to be deemed "TOP SECRET."). Feeding the birds, more fun than it sounded. Eating rank seafood….feeling ill _again. _Laughing at baby photos- embarrassing. Tripping up on the stairs…embarrassing.

_But for tonight  
I'll stay here with you _

"You _love _me," he smirked, brushing imaginary dust off his shirt cockily. Turning towards him, she forced her lips into a mocking smile.

"Do I Chad? Do I _really?" _

Two years on and she was _still _quoting his lines, lines that weren't even used on the show anymore. As the Mackenzie Falls stars matured, and the Randoms, both of their shows had matured into entertaining shows for young adults. The quotes of the past had now just become a Sonny and Chad thing, which was ok. He liked it. Sitting up and grabbing her hands innocently, it was his turn to roll the next line.

"Yes you do. _Really." _

_Yes, for tonight  
I'll lay here with you  
_

"Just _say it _Monroe."

Sonny giggled in the most adorable way, causing a chuckle to escape from his lips. She caught his belligerent sapphire eyes in a captivating stare as she wore a toothy grin.

"Chad Dylan Cooper turns to complete and utter _mush_ when I'm around."

**º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º **

"So I'm asking you _oh mighty one_, what do you want me to do?" He muttered hoarsely into the ground, digging his palms into the soil, allowing the rain to wash down his face. Lifting his head darkly, his eyes blackened. His hands stretched wide as he addressed the sky in an outraged bellow which echoed around the surroundings hauntingly.

"_What do you want me to fucking do?" _

_But when the sun  
Hits your eyes _

"In life," His voice jumped octaves through the strain, echoing solemnly through the street.

"Life can't be _fixed. _And I'm…" He fell to his knees slowly, bowing his head.

"_God._" He whispered.

"God I'm _just so_-" Bringing a hand to his mouth, to try and cover the anguish escaping his soul, his eyes clamped tightly shut, body shaking as he allowed his emotions to surface.

_Through your window  
There'll be nothing you can do _

"I don't _ever _want to forget what this feels like. I don't ever want to forget this moment, this wretched turmoil inside me that's slowly breaking me apart because it's made me realise that she's…she's _everything." _

**º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º **

_This is Chad Dylan Cooper, and this is my story__…__it__'__s terribly written, the plot is __**crazy, **__unpredictable and I don__'__t even __**know **__how it__'__s all going to end. I__'__m not too sure how it really began. Anyway, __here it is. _

_Here is my story. _

* * *

_**What's Left of Me.**_

_**Out On Fanfiction now. **_

_-:¦:-•:*'""*:•.-:¦:-•* Be Careful what you wish for, it may just come true *•-:¦:-•:*'''''*:•-:¦:-_


	11. PROMO 3 : Words

Hi all,

As I'm going away tomorrow for 3 weeks, I wanted to update something before I left. However, the next chapter of WLOM isn't ready for update, so I thought a PROMO would be a nice little present before I go(:

This song, is actually quite pivotal for the story, it's constantly on replay and just captures all the essences of Chad's emotions in this story. Guh, I just love this track **so PLEASE while reading listen to**:

**Time** by Hans Zimmer : **h t t p: / / w w w . Y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = s r r A m 9 E I q cw** (from only the most amazing film I've ever seen) it's the music for this PROMO (:

Many thanks, enjoy!

* * *

**The saying, '**_**actions speak louder than words'**_** is a social misconception. Of course, Actions are interpreted; read; understood. But Words; **_**oh **_**words are powerful things. They are our primary way of communication. They express emotions. They reveal personalities.**

**Despite their everyday utility, Words are dangerous. If not handled with delicacy, and balanced with honesty in the most crucial moments in life –**

"I hate you so much that _I wish you didn't exist_!"

**-they can change everything.**

**They can destroy everything.**

"Sonny put you up to this didn't she?" Silence. An expression of confusion slipped over Zora's face.

"_Didn't she?" _He repeated, jabbing a finger in her face accusingly. The brunette jumped backwards, startled by the change of atmosphere. Tension wrapped itself comfortably around the pair.

"Who's Sonny?" She asked obliviously.

**The saying '**_**be careful what you wish for' **_**is one which we regard as a mere colloquialism.**

**Yet, its very existence is pivotal, it could change everything.**

"It's Chad Dylan Cooper, I'm friends with your daughter Sonny."

Impossible. Improbable. Attempting to stop his hand from trembling, his eyes widened at her words. They were so blunt, honest and drenched in confusion. Each syllable took a stab at his exposed heart. The air around became unappealing, and he could feel his airways shutting down. Connie Monroe, Sonny's _mother_, had just said dangerous words, _impossible _words:

_I don't have a daughter._

**It could destroy everything.**

"Sonny Monroe." he said slowly, avoiding her eyes because he _knew _she was about to flip out. "Sonny Monroe apparently 'doesn't exist'."

Shaking her head in disbelief, his sister frowned, eyes narrowing.

"Oh no, _no. _This isn't what I _think_ it is, is it?" no response. "This is one of those moments were the press are actually telling the _truth-?"_

Interrupting her, Chad placed his hands securely on her shoulders, his eyes searched her imploringly, begging to be listened to, to be _believed._

"Grace you _have _to hear me out." He pleaded.

**The most devastating thing about words,**

"We're _family _Chad, we have to pull through this-"

A spark was triggered automatically, Chad's outburst began.

"I-I can't believe this. You're _just_ like Dad. You think you have an answer for everything in the whole fucking world-!"

**About wishes,**

"I- I think my wish came true."

Doctor Pearson nodded slowly, trying to comprehend what he had just said. Fiddling with his hands feebly, Chad watched as the Doctor finally lifted the pen in his hand.

"Right. Wish…came….true." he murmured to himself as he pressed pen to paper reluctantly.

**Is that they can't be edited.**

"G, I.." frowning, he sighed deeply unable to finish his sentence. It had been a traumatic day for both of them, he hadn't even _considered _how his behaviour was impacting his sister. It was incredibly selfish, he felt _awful. _Bowing her head, Grace held a hand to her temples exasperated.

"Let's just _forget_ about it Chad." She whispered.

**They can't magic themselves away.**

"Exactly one year ago, I wished that Allison Monroe didn't exist," self-loathing escaped in a dry laugh. "and hell, I was a complete and utter asshole."

**No matter how hard you try.**

It was a sorry sight. Chad Dylan Cooper, standing at the edge of a cliff, in torrential rain, _yelling _at a God he didn't even _believe _in. He had never been a man of faith, and he never would be. But this was his last chance. Second chances were hard to come by- and he was hoping for a miracle. Funny how sometimes believing in God for once moment in time could be the most convenient thing in the world, because it took the blame off your own shoulders. It gave you someone _else _to blame. It gave you hope that someone bigger could fix everything for you. Gritting his teeth, he gazed up into the sky.

"What do you want me to do?"

Pause.

"_What do you want me to do?"_

**…**

"She doesn't _exist_ Chad-"

That was it, the final straw. The dormant volcano of rage, passion and _everything_ he'd been fighting for in this world erupted.

"-Yes she does! Sonny Monroe is _real. _Allison Monroe 10th October 1987, Wisconsin." his affirmation seemed to further declare his belief in her existence, a minute speck of light danced across his dull, grey eyes.

**How far…**

Then, with restored hope, he ran frantically down the drive, towards his convertible. The figure appeared at the front door in hysterics.

"_Stop him!" _She shrieked, making her way outside.

**…****would you go…**

"Mr. Cooper."

Bamn. That was _it. _The upset and turmoil boiling inside the broken man was unleashed suddenly, alarming Pearson.

"Iam_not_crazy DO YOU HEAR ME?"

**…****for the one you love?**

"Chad!" She screamed frozen in motion, gazing wide-eyed at the scene before her. Pushing her shaking limbs forwards, she grabbed the male by the shoulders, wrapping him into a fierce embrace.

"_Chad-"_

He squirmed in her grasp.

"-Let me go, _let me fucking go!"_

**This**

"Y-you just don't know what I've been through." He muttered, studying the floor with vacant eyes.

Pursuing her lips together for a moment, dwelling on his words morosely, Grace reached for his free hand, smoothing over it comfortingly.

"I know I don't Chad but I'm trying," she removed her hand meeting his eyes softly. "I_really _am."

His next words slipped seamlessly off his tongue, though a lot colder than intended.

"I really don't want you to try."

**Is**

"I finally understand," Pause. "_truly._ All this time, I've been trapped inside my own world, a world that can't hurt me- a world I simply _can't _lose._"_

Raking his hands through his hair, he raised his head to the sky letting the tears go. The bottle cap was released, and the fireworks inside were ignited, exploding devastatingly into further calamity and overwhelming sorrow.

"Because," he mustered, gasping for air between his inconsolability. "Because in a movie everything's _always_ ok in the end, in a movie, _everything_ gets fixed."

"But in life," His voice jumped octaves through the strain, echoing solemnly through the street.

"Life can't be _fixed. _And I'm…" He fell to his knees slowly, bowing his head.

"_God._" He whispered.

"God I'm _just so_-"

**What's Left Of Me.**

**A Sonny With a Chance Story.**


	12. PROMO 4 : New Chapter Release 2012

FINALLY - yes, I'm back!

Please play this (http:/ / www. youtube. com/watch? v=ZulLRzq5WzQ )

* * *

**I suppose the last thing you want is to hear from me…**

**Chad Dylan Cooper. The one who made that stupid wish.**

Scrunching up his fists, he screwed up his face and yelled like a three-year old throwing a toy out the pram.

"I hate you enough that I wish you didn't exist!"

Gasping at him in shock, Sonny slapped him right across the cheek, her eyes beginning to water a little. That was uncalled for, and shallow. What kind of person made a wish like _that? _Oh yeah- Chad Dylan Cooper did. Rubbing his cheek, Chad narrowed his eyes at Sonny who could barely control her shock.

"You jerk, y-you _big jerk_!"

**But hear me out. Please. It was never meant to turn out this way. **

"Sonny put you up to this didn't she?" Silence. An expression of confusion slipped over Zora's face.

"_Didn't she?" _He repeated, jabbing a finger in her face accusingly. The brunette jumped backwards, startled by the change of atmosphere. Tension wrapped itself comfortably around the pair.

"Who's Sonny?" She asked obliviously.

**Wishes don't come true.**

"I'm not taking back what I said. I _still _wish she didn't exist." He muttered stubbornly to himself in anger.

**Until they do.**

"Sonny Monroe is a good friend of mine who works on So Random. She's cheerful, bright, happy…and she's gone missing. (the journalist was now scribbling away, no doubt making alterations.) I, I don't know _where _she is. I don't know, everywhere I've looked she's not there. It's like she's d-_disappeared_!"

Chad took a deep breath, _finally _giving into his indolent denial of feelings. Why _else _did he care where she was so much? Why _else _was this whole thing driving him crazy? Smiling sadly, he spoke words which would be printed on every tabloid, recalled on every TV, and spoke of on every radio station by tomorrow morning.

"I do know one thing though, I love her."

**And now….**

"-No Tawni you listen to _me! _Something's happened and I-" He shut his eyes briefly, trying to compose himself. His voice softened to a hoarse murmur; the words were more directed at himself than Tawni.

"I-I don't know _how_ but I have to fix it."

_He _had started it after all.

**I'm not sure what to do,**

"-Come _on." _Chad muttered in shock, realising he'd fast-forwarded all the way to the end of the DVD. Standing up in horror, he threw the remote to the ground angrily. "Why isn't she here? _Where is she?"_

**She's gone,**

**And nobody believes me.**

"I- " Pause. Sigh. "I think my wish came true."

Silence. Fiddling with his hands feebly, Chad watched as the Doctor finally lifted the pen in his hand.

"Right. Wish…came….true." he murmured to himself as he pressed pen to paper reluctantly.

Chad hadn't realised how _stupid _and insane that sounded until he heard it spoken aloud. Nobody was going to believe that his _wish _came true. That was something that only happened in movies and kid fairytales. The nauseating feeling of panic swept over Chad once more. He had blown it now. That was for sure. Pearson placed his pen into his pocket, holding out a hand to Chad warmly.

"Thank you Mr. Cooper, this has been _eye-opening _for me."

**I'm trying so hard to figure it all out.**

There was a fourth person in the background, far away from everyone. They stood secluded, ignored, in a way that was almost mocking. Swallowing-hard, Chad traced the figure, growing apprehensive.

"Hey Jamie, who's that?" he asked delicately, crouching down to the boy's height to show him the picture.

The serenity in Grace's face shifted to one of anxiety._. _She walked closer towards them, lips tightening.

"It's just a stranger, no-one special." She cooed to Jamie.

"No Mummy, you _silly-billy_!" Jamie exclaimed with a high-pitched, endearing giggle. "That is, Uncle Chad's _imaginary friend_."

**I know one thing: I can't do it alone.**

With his usual simplicity, Pearson proposed another question, a dangerous one.

"…How can you murder someone that doesn't exist?"

Rage. Distress. Fury, exploded from the man sat opposite him.

"I told you the day I met you. I tell you every time we sit here." Chad spat darkly, almost resignedly. "_I wished she didn't exist_. Therefore, I murdered her."

**Help me.**

"I've done all I can for you now. It's the best thing," he grabbed her hand gently_. _Meeting his eyes reluctantly, the woman squeezed the hand in need of support.

"Trust me."

**Make Sonny's name known.**

"If there's a God up there. If there's _a-anyone_ out there who can hear me, _please_." The sincerity in his voice could not be faltered, the lightening gave him a spotlight lasting a fraction of a second before the thunder growled. Clenching the earth beneath his fingers tighter, he drew in a ragged breath, and raised his voice.

"PLEASE."

His own voice flooded his ears, and it scared him how fragile he sounded. But this was his one moment to set it all right, his only chance.

"Bring her back to me." He pleaded desperately, tears falling down his face.

**Make what's left of me known.**

"Y-you just don't know what I've been through the past eighteen days." He muttered, studying the floor with vacant eyes.

Pursuing her lips together for a moment, dwelling on his words morosely, she reached for his free hand, smoothing over it comfortingly.

"I know I don't Chad but I'm trying," she removed her hand meeting his eyes softly. "I _really _am."

**Because maybe...that'll bring her back.**

He stared back up into the sky, hoping he would put the owner of Fate, Time and everything else to the test.

"I bet you're up there somewhere _laughing._" a hysterical laugh escaped his lips. The laughter was not one representing happiness at all; irony, pain and dejection.

…**Thank you.**

* * *

**WHAT'S LEFT OF ME: Dragon in the Hallway, Broken hearts and Fairytales **

**NEW CHAPTER UPDATE OUT NOW! **


End file.
